Edwards POV New Moon chapter Volterra
by BlondFangs
Summary: This in Edwards POV in the chapter Volterra in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1 Volterra

**Author's Note**: This is Edwards POV in New Moon (chapter Volterra).

This is my first fan fiction, so I would really appreciate your reviews whether they are positive or negative.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Volterra

The voices that usually babbled like the gush of a river inside my head were silenced. I had no space for the thoughts of others today, I was consumed by my own thoughts.

Consumed. Overwhelmed. Tortured. By my own thoughts.

The same face repeated in those thoughts from every angle possible. The heart-shaped face of my Bella.

Bella. The purpose of my existence. My fragile human girl with her wide chocolate-brown eyes—deep as the ocean—set in a heart-shaped face, her translucent skin so defenceless.

My breathe caught in my throat and once again I felt as though I were choking painfully. Yet I welcomed this, welcomed any form of suffering, I deserved to suffer.

Bella did not. Bella should not have suffered. Bella should not have died.

A world without Bella was like a sky without stars—dark, empty and very meaningless. My existence the last few months had felt meaningless without Bella by my side. Now my existence _was _meaningless.

Now more than ever I wished Carlisle's beliefs correct. That soon I would be with my Bella. That I could spend eternity honouring her forgiveness. I was an immensely selfish creature for wishing this so… yet I could not help myself.

My selfishness had a lot to answer to. The fate of Bella Swan was down to my selfishness. If only I had stayed away from her right from the start…

No. If only I had stayed with her…

My mind argued right and wrong again. So many books—so many decades of acquiring knowledge—yet I was still unknowing of the concept of right and wrong—when it came to Bella and I.

Not wanting this debate to consume my final thoughts of existence I allowed myself to remember my time with Bella. Up until this moment I had tried to avoid such thoughts.

But my end was coming and I wanted to cherish these memories before I cessed to exist. My body became even more ridged with the overwhelming shock—as my dead frozen heart felt as though it was about to beat again—at the memory of hearing Bella first speak my name in her sleep. This was the moment when my world changed. when I finally felt my existence had a meaning. Had a purpose.

My eyes shut tightly as the memories of Bella and I, after that life changing moment flood through my mind.

In our meadow… Our first kiss… Our second kiss…

I was drowning in my memories. I was never going to surface from them and this pleased me immensely.

Impossible as it was I felt as though I were truly dreaming. I felt all the muscles in my body relax as the clock tolled its final bell and I took my final stride towards the light.

**Author's Note:** Obviously this isn't the end of the chapter. So let me know if you think I should continue writing it.


	2. Chapter 2 Volterra Part 2

**Author's Note**: This is Edwards POV in New Moon (chapter Volterra Part 2)

Thank you to everybody that read this and reviewed or commented, your feedback is much appreciated. So I would be very grateful if you would review this chapter too (positive + negative reviews welcomed).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Part 2

I felt the heat of the sun touch my skin as I stepped towards my admonition from this world. The heat radiated directly in front of me and I was surprised to find myself in contact with something very warm and soft..

My arms reached out reflexively and I slowly lifted my eye lids in shock as realization gushed through me.

"Amazing, Carlisle was right." I mused full of surprise and wonder.

My Bella was here with me. I was holding her in my arms again. Seeing her again.

We had been reunited just as Carlisle had claimed we would be.

I had been so sure I was a soulless creature that there would be no afterlife for me.

Yet here I was. Pleasantly. Ecstatically surprised to be with my Bella again.

Overwhelmed by her beauty I brushed my hand carefully against her soft cheek.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing—they're very good." I wondered aloud, relief and joy flooding through my body.

"Death, that hath sucked the honey thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty, You smell just exactly the same as always, So maybe this is hell, I don't care. I'll take it." I stated in a joyous murmur.

It was lovely to see her again, to bathe in her beauty, to hold her in my arms, to smell her sweet scent, to hear her voice again.

Wait. She had just spoken to me and I had not heard her words.

"What was that?" I asked politely despite my confusion and frustration at myself, for not hearing her the first time.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi—"

Realisation crushed me as I heard her words. The voices of a thousand minds suddenly awaked and gushed through my mind —no longer muted by the pain of loss.

All my senses awaked with the shock and fear of the dangers Bella and I now faced.

**Author's Note:** Obviously this still isn't the end of the chapter. So let me know if you think I should continue writing it.


End file.
